Yours
by IACB
Summary: Je serai ton père. Je serai ta mère. Je serai ton amante. Je serai tienne.


**Drabble n°3 :** Yours

 **Thème donné par :** Ma B.

 **Consignes à respecter :** Introspection de Bellatrix permettant d'entrevoir l'étendue de sa folie et de sa noirceur, notamment lorsqu'elle a appris la naissance de Draco **x** aucune limite de mots.

 **Rating :** M

 **Note :** Ahem, alors... j'ai _légèrement_ dévié de la consigne de base, pour ne pas dire totalement, mais pas trop non plus car cela reste, dans un sens, une introspection. C'est à vous d'en juger. Ce drabble est un **Bellatrix/Voldemort** entièrement basé sur la chanson **"I'll Be Yours" de Placebo**. L'ambiance de ce texte est **assez sombre, voire même dérangeante par moments** donc vous êtes prévenus. Quoi d'autre ? Je pense avoir fait le tour. Bonne lecture à tous ! xo.

* * *

S'ils te renient, je serai ton disciple.

Ils t'ont tourné le dos. Un à un, ils ont vomi ton nom. Craché tes préceptes. Piétiné ta si belle œuvre. Un à un. Ils t'ont laissé pour mort dans le fond d'un caniveau après un dernier regard craintif jeté en arrière. Et je les ai vu crier leur innocence à la barre, pieds et mains liés, de la sueur perlant sur le front. Eux qui tuaient comme ils respiraient, les voilà qui sursautaient en entendant le marteau du juge. J'ai vu des larmes dévaler leurs joues creuses. J'ai vu leurs genoux chanceler puis tomber au sol tandis que leurs bouches infâmes psalmodiaient leurs pardons. Face à cette sous-race dont ils égorgeaient autrefois pères, mères et enfants, j'ai été témoin de la chute libre de leur dignité. Je découvrais soudain des êtres pathétiques. Et tu m'avais prévenue, pourtant. J'ai été naïve.

Si tu ne sais où te diriger, je serai ta boussole.

Ils t'ont abandonné. Soit. Moi, je resterai. Nous ne sommes plus que deux, à présent. Mais je serai toujours là. Et si tu ne sais plus qui croire, je serai ta seule vérité. Je serai ton unique sentier à suivre, la seule carte que tu déchiffreras. Car je sais ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour mon prince. Je connais le chemin qui le mènera vers sa rédemption. Tu ne prêteras plus attention à ceux qui t'ont calomnié. Tu te préoccuperas plus de ceux qui t'ont traîné dans la boue. Tu ne leur jetteras pas un seul regard. Ils ne le méritent pas. Même les affres de ta colère, ils n'en sont pas dignes. Tu continueras à marcher droit devant toi, digne, sans jamais te retourner.

Si tu recherches un modèle, je serai ton père.

Tu seras ma fierté, mon plus grand accomplissement. Je te brandirai partout où j'irai ; tu seras mon trophée. Je t'encouragerai dans tout ce que tu feras. Ma bouche ne vantera que tes mérites. Je te rendrai plus fort que tu ne l'es déjà. Je t'élèverai plus haut que tu ne l'as jamais été. Je croirai en toi lorsque les autres te fouleront du pied. Entouré de mes bras, tu seras protégé de l'hystérie du monde extérieur. Je fermerai les yeux sur tes fautes. Tu seras ma plus grande joie, mon unique raison de vivre. Et tous mes secrets, toutes mes clés ; je te les donnerai.

Si respirer devient une épreuve, je serai ton oxygène.

Inspire-moi, expire ta haine. Inspire-moi, expire ta violence. Inspire-moi, expire ta douleur. Inspire-moi, expire tes peurs. Et respire. Respire, mon prince.

Si tu désires expier tes péchés, je serai ton eau bénite.

Immerge-toi en moi. Entre, entre, entre et ne ressors que lorsque je ne serai plus qu'un liquide sale et usé. Une eau bleu trouble dans laquelle tu te seras débarrassé de tout ce qui te fait mal. Laisse-moi baptiser ton corps. Laisse-moi purifier ton âme. Laisse-moi embrasser ta souffrance et absorber tes maux. Délaisse en moi tout ce qui te retient en arrière. Tout ce qui pèse sur tes épaules, sur ta conscience, donne-le-moi. Tout ton mal-être, toute ton agressivité, offre-les-moi. Frappe-moi. Je sentirai à peine l'impact de tes poings contre ma peau. Torture-moi. Ma santé d'esprit n'est déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir. C'est le premier sacrifice que je t'ai cédé par amour.

Si tu ne sais comment noyer ta peine, je serai ta liqueur.

Je rabattrai ma chevelure en arrière pour exposer ma nuque. Tes doigts parcourront ma gorge à la recherche d'un pouls. Tes lèvres se poseront sur mon cou. Tes canines transperceront ma chair. Leur pointe tranchera ma jugulaire. Abreuve-toi. Je déploierai mon avant-bras et ton index tracera le réseau de fils bleutés qui serpentent ma peau translucide. La lame glacée de ton couteau effleurera mon épiderme, aussi légère qu'une caresse, et je te regarderai choisir patiemment ta cible. Quelle veine aura plaisir à tes yeux, mon prince ? Combien de litre suffiront à étancher ta tristesse ? Bois-moi. Vide-moi. Mon sang sera ton élixir d'ivresse. Mon cadavre froid, ta bouteille vide.

Si tu recherches de la douceur, je serai ta mère.

Tu seras mon enfant, mon trésor, mon tout. Je te murmurerai des délicatesses dans le creux de l'oreille. Je te parlerai d'une voix claire, bienveillante. J'écouterai tes silences. Je m'imprégnerai de tes cris. Je te dirai les choses que dit une mère. Les choses que ta propre mère n'a jamais pris le temps de te transmettre. Je garderai tes confidences dans mon cœur, précieusement. J'essuierai tes pleurs, j'embrasserai tes entailles. Et je t'envelopperai constamment d'amour, car pour toi, j'en déborde.

Si la chaleur d'une étreinte te manque, je serai ton amante.

Mon corps ne sera plus mien lorsqu'il se trouvera entre tes mains. Il sera ta propriété, ton offrande, ta chose. Fais-en ce que tu veux. Enfonce tes doigts dans ma chair, caresse ma joue, empoigne mes cheveux. Tire. Plaque-moi sur le sol, déchire mon corset, insulte-moi. Aime-moi. Griffe ma peau, lèche mon sang, attrape mon cou. Serre. Force-moi à te regarder. Serre. Fais de moi ce que tu veux. Serre. Je ne suis qu'à toi. Et jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je t'appartiendrai. Serre encore.

Si tu veux me détruire, je serai tienne.

* * *

 **Décompte :** 870 mots (OpenOffice)

.

 ***hurle pour les 107 années à venir***

 **xo,**

 **IACB.**


End file.
